This study in older men and women tests two hypotheses: (i) the insulin-like growth factor, IGF, suppresses growth hormone (GH) less in the presence of sex-steroid hormones than in their absence; and (ii) sex-steroid hormones increase the metabolic clearance rate of IGF-I, but not GH.